Warum tut Liebe weh?
by Anderegwen
Summary: Warum tut Liebe weh? Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört. „Ja Harry, ich liebe dich. Doch glaubst du, es ist so einfach?“ Ron-Harry-Slash! Siebentes Pitel! Read&Review, please!
1. Prolog

Ich habe gerade einige sehr gut FanFictions gelesen und jetzt juckt es mir in den Fingern! 

Also… 

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ich erwähne und erwähnen werde, gehören J.K.Rowling. 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas, bin bewertungssüchtig… 

Summary: Warum tut Liebe weh? Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört. Ein leidender Ron weiß das… 

Pairing: RW/HP 

Warum tut Liebe weh?

PROLOG 

Er stand vor dem Spiegel. 

Er war gewachsen. 

Er hatte sich verändert. 

Nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, musste einfach sein… 


	2. 1 Kapitel

Warum tut Liebe weh? 

1.Kapitel 

„Beeilt euch! Wir verpassen noch den Zug!" Mrs. Weasley drängte die beiden zur Eile. 

Er und seine Schwester liefen gleichzeitig auf das Tor zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu und schon hatte die scheinbar feste Backsteinmauer sie verschluckt. Plötzlich standen sie beide in einer Traube von Menschen und der Lärm vieler Schüler drang an seine Ohren. 

Überall Eulengeschrei und Gelächter. Ein Meer aus Hogwartsumhängen. Die Freude, die in der Luft lag, war deutlich zu spüren. Freude auf ein neues unvergessliches Jahr in Hogwarts. Jetzt, wo er hier auf dem Bahnsteig stand, zwischen all den anderen, fühlte auch er sich besser. Nicht froh, nur neugierig auf Neues, auf Abenteuer, auf Erfahrungen. Und doch er freute sich auf…auf…ja, auf ihn. 

Er hatte nur an ihn gedacht. Nur von ihm geträumt. 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

Er sah auf. Da stand er. Ein Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund und er ging auf ihn zu. Er stand neben Hermine. Hermine bemerkt ihn und stürzt auf ihn zu. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange, auch er drückt sie an sich und ließ sie dann verlegen los. Er hasste stürmische Begrüßungen. „Hi Harry! Schön dich zu sehen!" „Ron. Lange nicht gesehen, Alter!" Er grinste. Warum gab er ihm nicht wenigsten die Hand? 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

„Was habt ihr in den Ferien so gemacht?" Dumme Frage, schließlich hatten sie sich geschrieben. Ja, Briefe! Briefe, die weh tun… 

„Ich war in Italien, mit meinen Eltern. Außerdem hab ich Krum besucht…" Sie grinste. 

„Hab ich doch geschrieben, hat Pig dir den Brief nicht gebracht?" „Doch, doch. Wollte es nur noch mal wissen." 

„Ich war bei den Dursleys, was erwartest du? Arbeit, Stress und Ärger. Wie immer. Das einzige, was mich am Leben hielt und mich nicht vor Langeweile vergehen ließ, waren eure Brief und der Gedanke an Hogwarts." Auch Harry grinste und er sich zwang zu einem müden Lächeln. „Lasst uns einsteigen, sonst bekommen wir kein Abteil mehr ab!" Er winkte seiner Mutter, zog seine Tasche hinter sich her und hievte sie in den Zug. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm und sie fanden ein nicht besetztes Abteil. Sie stellten die Taschen ab und stiegen noch mal einmal aus um sich von Mrs. Weasley zu verabschieden. Sie drückte erst Ginny, dann Hermine und Harry, und schließlich ihren Sohn. Beklommen löste er sich aus dieser Umarmung und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Mum, wir müssen los!" „Jaja, geht schon, ihr Rasselbande!" Sie winkte ihnen zu und winkte auch, als sie bereits im Zug verschwunden waren. 

Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr in den Bahnhof ein und die Bremsen quietschten. Endlich in Hogwarts! Endlich gemeinsam Unterricht! Endlich gemeinsam im Schlafraum! Endlich allein… 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

Recht kurz, aber ein Anfang! Also schreibt mal, ob sich es lohnt weiter zu schreiben… 

Anderegwen 


	3. 2 Kapitel

Ich finde das wird eine echte „Null-Acht-Fuffzehn-Fanfiction", aber ich schreib sie eh nur zum Spaß und als Ausgleich, weil mir zu meiner anderen gerade nichts einfällt! 

*schleichwerbungmach* Lest mal, wenn ihr Lust habt, „Der König und der Fürst", ein Aragorn/Legolas Pairing!! *bittebitte**bettel**fleh* 

Ich denke, Lemon wird es hier nicht geben, vielleicht…ein ganz kleines bisschen…das liegt mir nicht so… Lime auf jeden Fall, weil sonst ist doch langweilig, oder!? 

Vielleicht auch darkfic, mal sehen wie es sich entwickelt. Ich weiß noch nicht, was so kommen wird… 

Achtung: Slash! Also wer damit ein Problem, besser nicht lesen… 

Widmung: Diese FF widme ich Dimfalathiel, meiner Inspiration, meiner Muse, meiner Beta-Leserin und der Inhabern der Exklusivrechte als Erstleser, in einer Person. 

Warum tut Liebe weh?

2.Kapitel 

Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Eigentlich hatte er es gewusst. Eigentlich… 

Doch es war schwer. Schwerer als er gedacht hatte. 

Diese eine Woche in Hogwarts hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Jeden Tag sah er ihn, saß und aß neben ihm. Er war jeden Tag mit ihm zusammen, ohne ihn wirklich bei sich zu haben. 

Er sprach mit ihm, ohne wirklich mit ihm zu reden. Er berührte ihn, ganz zufällig. Jede Nacht träumte er nun von ihm und Schlaf fand er wenig, denn tausend Gedanken spuckten ihm ständig durch den Kopf. 

Jetzt saß er am Fenster und sah blicklos auf den See und den verbotenen Wald. Schon vorher hatte ihm die Sehnsucht zugesetzt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt spürte. Harry war da, aber unendlich weit weg… 

Er achtete schon lange nicht mehr auf die Tränen, die seine Wangen herab liefen. Denn seit er sich seiner Liebe bewusst war, waren sie sein ständiger Begleiter, Tränen der Wut, Tränen der Verzweiflung. 

Er zog die Knie an und lehnte sich an den kalten Fensterrahmen. In den langen Stunden allein in seinem Zimmer, hatte er oft daran gedacht, wie es werden würde, wenn er wieder mit Harry nach Hogwarts ginge. Alles könnte wie in den Jahren davor sein, sie würden Abenteuer erleben, Spaß haben, gemeinsam bis spät in die Nacht Hausaufgaben machen und reden, reden, reden. Alles wie immer! Er konnte ihn nicht haben, aber das war egal. Doch es war schwer. Schwerer als er gedacht hatte. 

Egal wie viel Schmerz er erleiden musste und egal wie sehr es ihn quälte. Er würde alles für sich behalten. Nichts in der Welt sollte ihn von seinem Harry trennen, den der niemals haben konnte. Niemals… Vielleicht… 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte er seinen Platz verlassen und war ins Bett gestiegen, wieder hatten die Tränen ihn in den Schlaf begleitet. Als er aufwachte fühlte er sich steif und hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Langsam erhob er sich und wanderte ins Badezimmer, sein Blick fiel auf sein Spiegelbild und seine verquollenen Augen. Wie lange er diese nächtliche Quälerei noch durchhalten würde, wusste er nicht, aber er war stolz, unendlich stolz. Tränen und wenig Schlaf würden ihn nicht umbringen und die Liebe, wie er sie empfand, war nie einfach und er liebte Harry mehr als sich selbst. 

Schnell zog er seinen Pyjama aus und kletterte in die Dusche. Er ließ das kalte Wasser über seinen Körper laufen, er spürte die vielen kleinen Tropfen auf der Haut und genüsslich schloss er die Augen. 

Nach dieser ausgiebigen Dusche fühlte er sich gleich besser und er schlang sich das Handtuch um die Hüften. Auf dem Weg zurück sah er wieder auf sein Spiegelbild und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. So schlecht sah er gar nicht aus. Seine feuerroten Haare hatte er wachsen lassen und mit etwas magischem Haarspray frisiert. Der Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George lief gut und so hatten sie ihrem jüngeren Bruder etwas Geld zukommen lassen. Mit diesem Geld hatte er sich mit Klamotten seines Geschmacks eingedeckt und hatte damit die abgetragenen Hosen seiner Brüder ablegen 

können. Jeans und modische Hemden waren das, was er jetzt bevorzugte. 

Es war noch zu früh um zu erwarten, dass Hermine oder gar Harry schon aufgestanden waren. Also setzte er sich in einen der roten Plüschsessel und wartete. Nach einer halben Stunden kamen auch einige andere Gryffindors. Dann erschein auch seine beste Freundin und schließlich Harry. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter 

in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Sie betraten die Halle und sofort tönte ihnen eine wohlgekannte Stimme entgegen: „Potter, Wiesel und das Schlammblut haben auch schon ausgeschlafen, welche Freude!". Ohne einen erkennbaren Grund im Unterricht von Malfoy beschimpft zu werden, war die eine Sache, aber schon vor dem Frühstück?! 

„Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen? Malfoy läuft ja zu Hochtouren auf und das auf nüchternen Magen!" knurrte Hermine und ging, ohne die Slytherins eines Blicks zu würdigen, an den Gryffindor-Tisch. „Tja, vielleicht hat Daddy ihm nicht genug Süßigkeiten geschickt!" grinste Ron und ließ sich ebenfalls auf seinem Platz nieder. Genüsslich machten sie sich über die große Vielfalt an Nahrungsmitteln her, es gab Toast, Müsli, Kuchen, Obst, Pfannkuchen und noch einige leckere Sachen mehr. Doch Ron fehlte mal wieder der Appetit und Hermine warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ron, alles ok? Du isst ja gar nichts, geht's dir nicht gut?" Die gute Hermine! Wenn er doch nur darüber sprechen könnte, doch das würde alles zerstören. Vielleicht… 

„Nein, alles ok, hab nur keinen Hunger. Ich werde noch schnell meinen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst holen." Er stand rasch auf und verließ die große Halle, auf der Flucht vor weiteren Erklärungen. „Wir hatten doch gar keine Hausaufgaben in Zauberkunst!" wunderte sich Harry und Hermine warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und meinte nur: "Er hat sich verändert! Fällt dir das nicht auf?" Damit stand auch sie auf und überließ Harry seinen Gedanken. Ron hatte sich also verändert, wirklich war ihm das noch nicht aufgefallen und er hatte auch noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Schließlich stand auch er auf und überhörte beim Hinausgehen die spitzen Bemerkungen der Slytherins. 

Für Montagmorgen stand Zauberkunst mit den Slytherins auf dem Stundenplan, sehr zum Leidwesen aller Gryffindors, denn neben Zauberkunst hatten sie noch Wahrsagen, Kräuterkunde und natürlich Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. 

Weder Harry noch Hermine sprachen Ron auf seinen vermeintlichen Zauberkunst-Aufsatz an und so betraten sie wieder gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer. Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und schon stolzierte Malfoy samt Clique herein. „Na, sitzt ihr auch schon schön brav auf eueren Plätzen? Müsst jetzt schön nett zum lieben Professor Flitwick sein, vielleicht bekommt ihr dann Extrapunkte bei den schweren schweren Prüfungen." krähte Malfoy. „Halts Maul, Malfoy!" gab Harry zurück. „Aber aber, meine Lieben! Doch nicht am Montagmorgen! Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter, setzten sie sich bitte, ich möchte beginnen!" ertönte Prof. Flitwicks piepsige Stimme. Zähneknirschend setzte Harry sich wieder zwischen Ron und Hermine. „Heute wollen wir die Wiederholung des Stoffes des letzten Jahres abschließen. Bitte nehmen sie ihre Aufzeichnungen heraus!" Die folgende Doppelstunde verbrachten sie damit, sämtliche Sprüche zu wiederholen und Ron und Harry mussten feststellen, dass sie nur die Hälfte der Sprüche noch halbwegs beherrschten. 

Hermine nervte beide mit ihrer perfekten Demonstration des gesamten Lehrbuchs und die Slytherins amüsierten sich prächtig über die missglückten Zaubersprüche der Gryffindors, allerdings nur bis Pansy Parkinson mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Loch in Malfoys Umhang brannte. 

„Ich hab noch eine Ankündigung zu machen! Nächste Stunde wollen wir unseren ersten neuen Zauber kennen lernen. Sie werden ihn nicht selber ausführen, wir werden ihn nur an einer Person testen. Ich werde ihnen den Zauber demostieren, aber sonst bleibt alles theoretisch." Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen. „Es ist ein interessanter Spruch und in der Theorie sehr anschaulich. Ich denke es wird ihnen Freude bereiten, allerdings kann ich das von unserem Testkandidaten nicht genau sagen, denn der Zauber hat mitunter sehr unterschiedliche Auswirkungen. Aber ich denke wir werden jemanden finden." Wieder ging ein Murren durch die Klasse. Malfoy fragte mit verächtlicher Stimme: „Und wer darf das Versuchkaninchen spielen?" „Wie wäre es mit ihnen, Mister Malfoy? Aber wenn sich niemand freiwillig meldet, werde ich einen einfachen Zufallsspruch anwenden. Ihre Stunde ist beendet. Bis Mittwoch!" 

Gespannt auf die nächste Stunde verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kräutergarten. „So ein Mist, wieder mit den Slytherins!" maulte Ron und blitzte zornig zu Pansy und Co. hinüber. „Hoffe, es wird einer von euch Versuchskaninchen bei Flitwick und hoffentlich tut's richtig weh!" grinste Malfoy und erntete höhnisches Gelächter von seine Freunden. „Wünsch ich ihm auch und vielleicht geht er dabei ein…" Hermines Gesicht nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. 

Trotz der Aussicht, vielleicht einen ungewissen Zauber spüren zu müssen, waren alle neugierig. Und so rückte die mit Spannung erwartete Zauberkunst-Stunde immer näher und nach dem Mittagessen war es soweit. Alle hatten ein mulmiges Gefühl und keiner wollte die Testperson für einen Zauber mit ungewissen Auswirkungen sein. So saßen sie alle nervöse auf ihren Plätzen, als Prof. Flitwick hereinkam. „Ah, guten Tag, meine lieben Schüler! Heute werden sie, wie gesagt, ihren ersten neuen Zauber für diese Jahr kennen lernen. Hat sich jemand entschieden sich freiwillig zu melden?" Alle schüttelten die Köpfe. „Niemand? Na dann, der Zufallszauber! Cha-nge-choi-se!" Der Zauberstab des Lehres drehte sich nun über ihren Köpfen und mit einen Puffen blieb er über… „Mister Potter, kommen sie bitte nach vorn!" …Harrys Kopf stehen. 


	4. 3 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ich erwähne und erwähnen werde, gehören J.K.Rowling. 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas, bin bewertungssüchtig… 

Summary: Warum tut Liebe weh? Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört. Ein leidender Ron weiß das…Und jetzt auch Harry… 

Pairing: RW/HP 

Widmung: Diese FF widme ich Dimfalathiel, meiner Inspiration, meiner Muse, meiner Beta-Leserin und der Inhabern der Exklusivrechte als Erstleser, in einer Person. 

@alle Reviewer: Ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz dickes Dankeschön!!!!!!!! Ich fühle mich geehrt. Ich werde natürlich weiterschreiben, auch wenn ich mit einem Update mal etwas länger brauchen sollte… 

In diesem Kapitel widme ich meine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig mehr Harry, doch eigentlich ist Ron mein Hauptakteur…*ich liebe Ronispatzimausi* 

Diese Kapitel ist wieder mal vollgepfropft mit Gefühlsbeschreibungen, aber ich liebe das einfach. Außerdem sind die Gefühle der wesentliche Teil der Handlung und wenn ich erst mal drin bin, kann ich schwer wieder aufhören. *lalala* Wenn es jemandem zu viel, ist sagt Bescheid bzw. wenn es euch gefällt. *hundeblickaufsetz* 

Warum tut Liebe weh? 

3.Kapitel 

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Klasse. Harry schluckte und ging langsam, mit weichen Knien nach vorn. „Na, da haben wir doch einen würdigen Kandidaten! Doch zuerst möchte ich euch erklären, was der Zauber bewirkt und ich bitte euch mitzuschreiben." Harry stand etwas unschlüssig vor der Klasse und trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, doch Prof. Flitwick sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Der Zauber heißt Re-amor-amare! Dieser wird auch als Fluch wahrer Gefühle bezeichnet. Er zeigt demjenigen, auf dem er liegt, die Gefühle desjenigen, der ihn am meisten liebt. Jetzt werdet ihr verstehen, warum ich euch nicht sagen konnte, wie er wirkt. Das ist verständlicherweise bei jedem anders. Es ist ein Ritualzauber." Ein Raunen ging wieder durch die Reihen und Harry fühlte sich noch unbehaglicher. Auch Ron war innerlich knapp vor einem Panikanfall. Gefühle? Etwa seine Gefühle? Er liebte Harry, aber was wenn… 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

Ron hob die Hand und bemühte sich ruhig zu sprechen. „Professor? Was heißt, er spürt die Gefühle? Weiß er dann, wer ihn liebt?" 

„Nein, die Identität des Liebenden gibt der Zauber nicht preis. Harry wird die intensiven Empfindungen und Gefühle des andern miterleben. Schöne, wie weniger schöne… Ja, Mister Malfoy?" 

„Wie lange wirkt denn diese Gefühlsduselei? Man kann schließlich nicht sein ganzes Leben mit fremden Gefühlen herumlaufen." 

„Ebenfalls eine gute Frage! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor und Slytherin. Wie lang er genau wirkt, kann ich nicht sagen, aber für gewöhnlich hält er an die 12 Stunden an!" 

„Warum wenden sie den Zauber nicht bei allen von uns an?" Neville sah den Professor etwas verwirrt an. 

„Gefühle können eine Last sein, wissen sie, Mister Longbotton?! Nicht um sonst, heißt es, Fluch wahrer Gefühle. Ich könnte sie alle damit belegen, doch es könnte sein, dass dann die ganze Klasse depressiv wird oder im Gegenteil, vor Glück zu schweben beginnt!" Einige kicherten, doch Harry, der immer noch verloren vor der Klasse stand, wurde blass. 

„Das hört sich vielleicht lustig an, doch in der Realität reicht es, wenn ein Schüler das erlebt. Außerdem ist es vom Ministerium so festgelegt worden, nachdem sich 1265 die Hälfte der fünften Klassenstufe vom Astrologieturm gestürzt hat, aus Liebeskummer." Das Kichern verstummte und Harry wurde nun grün im Gesicht. 

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, Mister Potter! Aber nun kommen wir zum Ritual. Ich habe die benötigten Dinge an die Tafel geschrieben. Übernehmen sie das bitte in ihre Hefte! Ich werde derweil unsere Veranschaußlichung vorbereiten. An der Tafel stand: 

1.Zwei schwarze Kerzen 

2.Zwei weiße Kerzen 

3.Eine rote Rose 

4.Etwas gehmahlendes Einhornhorn 

Der kleine Professor wuselte nun um Harry herum und brachte alle Gegenstände in Position. Die Kerzen stellte er im Quadrat um Harrys Füße, wobei auf eine schwarze eine weiße folgte. Die Rose legte er in die Mitte und bestreute sie mit dem Einhornhorn. 

„Wie sie sehen können, ist es ein recht einfacher Zauber, ich werde ihn jedoch selbst ausführen! Bereit, Harry?" Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht bereit, nickte aber. 

„Also los!" Flitwick trat einen Schritt zurück und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry. Er atmete tief durch und Harry und der Rest der Klasse hielt die Luft an. 

„Re-a-mor-a-ma-re!" Es blitzt kurz und alles wurde in rosa Rauch gehüllt. Als der Rauch sich legte, fielen alle Blicke auf Harry, der immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen da stand. Es war keine große Veränderung zu erkennen, um genau zu sein hatte sich überhaupt nichts verändert. 

„Tja, Professor, ihr ach so einfacher Zauber scheint nicht funktioniert zu haben!" 

„Seien sie nicht so voreilig, Miss Parkinson! Erstens bringt der Zauber keine äußerlich sichtbaren Veränderungen und zweitens wird die Wirkung erst in höchstens 12 Stunden einsetzen. Oh, unsere Zeit ist fast um! Mister Potter, sie werden uns in der nächsten Stunde beschreiben, was mit ihnen passiert ist! Auf Wiedersehen, ihre Stunde ist beendet!" 

„Faszinierend! Spürst du schon was, Harry?" flötete Hermine aufgeregt. 

„Nein und ich hoffe, dass das so bleibt!" Harry war nicht gerade begeistert, Flitwicks Versuchkaninchen spielen zu müssen. 

„Aber Harry, das ist doch eine tolle Erfahrung. Schade, dass ich nicht…" 

„Tolle Erfahrung? Wenn ich mich so mies fühle, dass ich mich umbringen will?" 

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, da hat Prof. Flitwick Recht! Außerdem, wessen Gefühle könntest du schon spüren?" 

„Danke!" 

„Ach, Harry, so war das nicht gemeint! Vielleicht Ginnys? Wahrscheinlich würdest du dich die ganze Zeit schämen. Oder Sirius und dich besorgt fühlen. Da ist doch nichts dabei." „Ich weiß nicht, ich werds ja merken! Oh Mist, gleich haben wir Zaubertränke! Nicht schon wieder Slytherin…" 

Sie beendeten ihre Diskussion und machten sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Ron hatte sich an dem Streitgespräch der beiden nicht beteiligt, zu sehr war er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Gefühle spüren, das konnte doch nicht sein… Nicht seine Gefühle… 

Was würde Harry spüren? Seine Angst, seine Verzweiflung, seinen Schmerz? Niemals! 

Harry würde Sirius spüren und niemand sonst. Damit verdrängte Ron diesen Gedanken und rannte seinen Freunden hinterher. 

Zaubertränke war wie üblich eine Qual und Snape zog den Gryffindors wieder 30 Punkte ab. Wie Dumbledore einen so parteiischen Lehrer unterrichten lassen konnte, war ihnen ein Rätsel und so beschränkten sie es auf leises Murren. Missmutig verließen sie den Kerker und machten sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Bei Mittagessen aß Ron wieder fast nichts und auch Harry schien keinen rechten Appetit zu haben. „Was ist bloß mit euch beiden los? Wollt ihr die Hauselfen entlasten, oder was? Wenn, ist das nicht der richtige Weg, B.E.L.F.E.R wäre da…" 

„Das ist es nicht, ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl, vermutlich der Zauber." Harry schob den Teller von sich weg und lehnte sich zurück. Ron antwortete nicht, erst als Hermine mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte, rührte er sich. 

„Wa…Was? Schon Zeit?" 

„Ron, was ist los?" 

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, ok?" Er stand auf und verließ schnell die Halle, wieder ohne auch nur einen Bissen gegessen zu haben. „Harry, kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden? Irgendwas stimmt nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, er geht mir aus Weg." 

„Ja, kann ich machen! Nachher…" Er schloss die Augen, denn sein Magen rebellierte. Er stöhnte leise, öffnete dann wieder die Augen und sagte dann zu Hermine: 

„Ich werde vor Wahrsagen noch schnell zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, hab Magenschmerzen…" Damit stand er auf und wollte gehen. 

„Soll ich nicht mitkommen?" Hermine machte schon wieder ein besorgtes Gesicht. 

„Nein, das schaff ich schon allein!" Langsam ging sie ihm auf die Nerven, aber er wusste nicht wieso und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er allein sein. Also verließ er die große Halle und stieg die Treppen zum Krankenflügel empor. Dort angekommen trällerte ihm Madam Pomfrey schon ein „Schön sie zu sehen, Mister Potter!" entgegen. Harry brachte ein knappes „Hallo" hervor und sagte dann: „Ich habe leichte Magenschmerzen. Hätten sie einen Trank für mich?" 

Madam Pomfrey gab ihm einen lindernden Trank und schrieb ihm für den Rest des Tages eine Entschuldigung, weil er so blass aussehen würde. Erst sträubte er sich, doch eigentlich war er ihr unendlich dankbar. Harry fühlte elend und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Also ging er in den Gryffindor-Turm, geradewegs in den Jungenschlafsaal und legte er sich in sein herrlich weiches Bett, wo er sofort einschlief. 

Als er aufwachte, war es stockfinster um ihn herum und Harry wusste zuerst nicht, wo er sich befand. Doch dann spürte er die weichen Kissen seines Bettes und die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag kam zurück. Und damit die Erinnerung an Flitwicks Unterricht und den Zauber, ihn fiel ein, dass nun eigentlich die Wirkung eingesetzt haben musste. Doch er fühlte sich nicht im mindesten verändert, also drehte er sich auf die Seite, um wieder einzuschlafen. 

Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und hatte einen Alptraum. Als er mit einem Schrei aus Schlaf hochfuhr, hatte er Tränen in den Augen, doch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Der Gryffindor fuhr sich hastig mit der Hand über die Augen, stand leise auf und griff nach seinem Tarnumhang. Er spürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang die Sterne zu sehen. Auf dem Weg zum Astrologieturm überlegte er, warum er dies eigentlich tat, aber konnte sich selbst keine Antwort geben. Oben angekommen, trat er hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft und sah hinauf. Tausend und abertausend Sterne funkelten dort am tiefeschwarzen Himmel, und Harry kam sich so klein vor und einsam, unendlich einsam. Dieses Gefühl überkam ihn plötzlich, griff nach seinem Herz. Er fühlte sich allein, so allein. Er spürte Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht nach etwas, was ihm ganz nah war, doch auch unerreichbar. Diese Sehnsucht brachte solch mentalen Schmerz mit sich, dass er glaubte, sein Herz würde zerspringen. Er spürte die Tränen, die seine Wangen herab liefen gar nicht, als er an die Brüstung herantrat und wieder zu den Sternen aufsah. Ein Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle und er ließ auf die Knie gleiten, als würden seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen. Immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, doch sie konnten den Brand seiner Seele nicht löschen. Die Verzweiflung fraß sich in sein Herz und nie würde er dieses schwarze Gefühl vergessen. Verzweiflung! Kein Ausweg aus einer schwarzen Wolke, die ihn fest umschloss. Er erhob sich langsam und trat noch näher an das Geländer, er würde springen. Er wollte nicht mehr fühlen! Er wollte keine Tränen mehr spüren! Er wollte nie mehr so verletzt werden! Nie wieder! Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Etwas was ihn allen Schmerz vergessen ließ, etwas was ihn für jede Träne entschädigte. Ein Bild zeichnete sich in seinem Kopf, doch als er versuchte danach zu greifen, verschwamm es und so sehr er sich anstrengte, es blieben nur trübe Umrisse. Er wich an die Wand zurück, geschockt über seine eigene Reaktion. Die intensiven Gefühle, die ihm so zugesetzt hatten, schien plötzlich zu verblassen und zurück blieb nur die Erinnerung. Erinnerung an unvergesslichen seelischen Schmerz. Wieder ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten, an die kalte Steinwand gelehnt, schloss er die Augen. Völlig erschöpft, atmete er tief durch. 

Und dann kam ihm ein ganz neuer Gedanke. Dies waren nicht seine Gefühle gewesen! Dieser Schmerz war nicht seiner! Nicht er allein fühlte so! Er hatte jemanden gespürt… 

Wie er denn Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm geschafft hatte, war ihm später ein Rätsel, doch er war unbemerkt zurück gekommen. Harry stieg ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, er kroch unter die dicke Decke und versuchte das eben erlebte zu vergessen. Doch ihm war klar, dass er es nicht vergessen würde und auch dass er es mit niemanden teilen wollte. 

Zu tief hatten ihn diese Gefühle berührt… 


	5. 4 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ich erwähne und erwähnen werde, gehören J.K.Rowling. 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas, bin bewertungssüchtig…Ich brauche Motivation, um weiterzuschreiben, also… ^_^ 

Summary: Warum tut Liebe weh? Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört. Ein enttäuschter Ron, ein unsensibler Harry und Hermine, die vor den Trümmern ihrer Freundschaft steht… Chap 4!! 

Pairing: RW/HP 

Widmung: Diese FF widme ich Dimfalathiel, meiner Inspiration, meiner Muse, meiner Beta-Leserin und der Inhabern der Exklusivrechte als Erstleser, in einer Person. 

@Chibi-Shi: Danke! *rotwerd* 

@Alex Black5: Ich fasse das als ein Lob auf!! *g* Happy End? OK, wenn du schon danach fragst, wird es wohl eins geben. Ich hatte ernsthaft überlegt, Ron den Freitod wählen zu lassen. Aber wenn das so ist... Fühl dich geehrt, nur wegen dir. *fg* 

Warum tut Liebe weh? 

4.Kapitel 

Ron hatte die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen, war jedoch am frühen Morgen doch eingeschlafen und hatte so nicht bemerkt wie Harry ins Bett zurückgekehrt war. Aber wie er den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte… Ron wusste selbst nicht warum, aber seine größte Angst war, Harry könnte seine Gefühle bemerken. Was würde passieren? Er hatte Angst vor der Ablehnung, vor dem Unverständnis, vor dem Hass. Doch Harry würde es nie erfahren. Vielleicht hatte der Zauber gar nicht gewirkt. Vielleicht spürte Harry einen anderen. Vielleicht kümmerte es ihn nicht. Was, wenn es ihm egal war? Nein, egal war es ihm nicht, bestimmt nicht. Aber selbst wenn, es würde nichts ändern, gar nichts. Ron seufzte und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. Wieder wie so oft, fühlte er sich allein. 

Harry lag ein Bett weiter hinter dicken Vorhängen. Der Zauber, der Fluch hatte seine Wirkung verloren, doch etwas war anders. Die Gefühle waren noch da, die Sehnsucht, die Verzweiflung. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein wesentlicher Teil zu dem Puzzle in seinem Kopf fehlen. Etwas, was wichtig war. Etwas, was die Lösung sein könnte. Doch je näher er dem Schlüssel kam, desto dichter schien der Nebel zu werden. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Dieser Zauber war an allem Schuld, an der Einsamkeit, die ihn wieder einzuholen drohte. An dem Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren. 

Ihm kam ein neuer Gedanke. Flitwick! Der Unterricht! Nein, er würde nicht den Augenblick beschreiben, in dem er so verwundbar gewesen war. Den Moment, in dem er sein Leben hatte beenden wollen, weil er keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Die Minuten, in denen er seine verletzlichste Seite hatte kennen lernen müssen. Mit niemandem wollte er das teilen und schon gar nicht mit der ganzen Gryffindor-Slytherin-Klasse. Vorwände, Ausreden rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Alles, nur nicht die Wahrheit. Er hatte nichts gespürt? Nein, das war zu viel. Wen…? Sirius! Besorgt? Traurig? 

Weder Harry, noch Ron war an diesem Morgen besonders gesprächig. Beide saßen vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und schwiegen. Eigentlich nichts außergewöhnliches, wäre es nicht letzter Zeit immer so gewesen. Ron, der kaum sprach, sich zurück zog, und Harry, der es nicht bemerkte. Hermine stand kurz nachdenklich am Treppenabsatz und musterte die beiden, wie sie nebeneinander saßen, völlig fremd. Sie seufzte, denn dieses Bild führte ihr so deutlich vor Augen, was sie stets zu vergessen versuchte hatte. Sie wurden älter und es war die mehr die kindliche Begeisterung für Abenteuer, die sie zusammen hielt. Stand sie nun vor den Trümmern einer Freundschaft, die es vielleicht nie wirklich gegeben hatte? Waren ihre gemeinsamem Abenteuer, nur klägliche Versuche gewesen, Zuneigung und Anerkennung zu bekommen? Oder die Flucht aus einer grauen trüben Welt? War, wie die beiden voneinander entfernt auf dem Sofa saßen, Symbol für die wachsende Kluft zwischen ihnen? Symbol, für den Wunsch nach Liebe, der so nie erfüllt werden würde? Hermine hatte das Gefühl, schon lange das Vertrauen ihrer beiden besten Freunde verloren zu haben. Doch noch war nichts zu spät und so schluckte sie diese dunkeln Gedanken. „Einen schönen guten Morgen, meine Herren!" Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt sie auf die beiden zu. 

Professor Flitwick nahm die Lüge Harrys erstaunlich gut auf und lobte ihn sogar für seine Ehrlichkeit. Beschwingt kehrte Harry zu seinem Platz zurück und bekam einen fragenden Blick von Hermine, den er einfach ignorierte. Wieder bemerkte er nichts. Ron saß stocksteif auf seinem Platz, während Harrys Vortrag war er immer blasser geworden. Sein Blick war starr auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo Harry gestanden hatte. Er drohte hier und jetzt wieder in den altbekannten Strudel der Verzweiflung hinabzusinken. Andererseits war er unendlich erleichtert und doch musste er sich auf die Lippe beißen, um seine Enttäuschung nicht laut hinauszubrüllen. „Ron?!" Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf seine und sah ihn besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung? Du guckst so komisch…" Doch Ron nickte nur und zog schnell die Hand. Sofort tat es ihm leid und sah seine Freundin an. „Es geht mir gut, Hermine, wirklich." Er versucht ein Lächeln. Es reichte nicht, dass er sich selbst weh tat, nein nun musste er auch Hermine enttäuschen. Und der, der es hätte bemerken sollen, blieb von allem verschont. Harry saß da und unterhielt sich munter mit Seamus. Eigentlich war es gut so, dass er nichts bemerkte. Aber Harry hatte noch nicht einmal danach gefragt, wie es ihm ging. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Wenn er doch nur… 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

Es läutete und die gesamte Klasse setzte sich in Bewegung. Es war jedes Mal einen riesen Lärm und Ron, Harry und Hermine ließen sich in der Menge treiben. Jeder hing seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach und keiner achtete auf den anderen. So bemerkte auch keiner der drei, wie Malfoy als letzter aus dem Raum kam. Der Slytherin war noch blasser als sonst und warf Harry einen missmutigen Blick zu. Er hatte Harrys Worten ebenso aufmerksam gelauscht wie ein gewisser Weasley und schien nicht minder enttäuscht zu sein. Allerdings war er nun nicht traurig und geknickt, sondern ausgesprochen übellaunig und wütend. Das bekam auch gleich ein Huffelpuff-Zweitklässler zu spüren, der nicht schnell genug auswich. 

Draco stampfte hinter dem Rest der Klasse her, er gab sich ausnahmsweise keine Mühe seinen Ärger zu verstecken. 

Nach dieser wieder äußerst langweiligen Stunde Wahrsagen hatten die Gryffindors die Stunden mit den Slytherins für diese Woche hinter sich gebracht. Entsprechend gut gelaunt gingen sie zum Mittagessen. Ron saß Harry nun gegenüber, und beobachtete statt zu essen lieber, wie sein Gegenüber es tat. Doch noch ein anderer in der Halle beobachtete heute den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, es war ein gewisser Slytherin. 

Hermine fiel nur wieder unangenehm auf wie Ron sich verhielt. Und das es Harry nicht zu kümmern schien. Was war nur passiert? Was war anders, dass sie sich so von einander entfernten? War es wirklich nur die Tatsache, das sie erwachsen wurden? Musste die Zeit solche schmerzhaften Veränderungen mit sich bringen? Und warum, kümmerte es die beiden Jungen nicht? War es ihnen egal? War sie ihnen egal? Sie saß am vollen Tisch der Gryffindors und fühlte sich einsam, so einsam wie lange nicht. Es tat weh, so zu denken. Nun war es Hermine, die aus der vollen Halle flüchtete. Kurz sahen ihr die beiden Jungen nach. 

Als sie später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saß sie in ein Buch vertieft in einer Ecke. Ron ging gleich nach oben, um seine Bücher zu holen und Harry trat an den Sessel, in dem seine Freundin saß. Diese schreckte auf, als er sie ansprach. 

„Oh, Harry. Ich hab dich gar nicht gehört." 

„Was war`n vorhin los?" 

„Ach, nichts… Da fällt mir ein: Du wolltest doch mal mit Ron sprechen?!" Harry warf ihr einen garstigen Blick zu und antwortete: 

„Jaaaah, schon…Jetzt?" 

„Harry, bitte, ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen." 

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, mit Ron ist alles in Ordnung. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, spreche ich ihn gleich drauf an." Hermine lächelte, stand auf, hauchte ihm eine Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Ohne ein Wort rauschte sie an Ron vorbei, der gerade die Treppe hinunter kam. 

„Was ist denn mit ihr los?" Ron hatte sich neben Harry aufs Sofa fallen lassen. 

„Keine Ahnung. Ähm…Ron?" 

„Ja?" 

„Sag mal, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Rons Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Hatte er Harry gerade richtig verstanden? Er hatte nach ihm gefragt. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, wenn sich jemand Sorgen um einen machte. 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Alles klar!" Er gab sich Mühe möglichst freudig zu klingen. Doch er wäre Harry am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. 

„Na dann ist ja gut, das hab ich Herm auch gesagt!" Hermine? Ja, sicher hatte Hermine ihn gedrängt mit ihm zu sprechen. Ron versuchte verzweifelt die Enttäuschung aus seinen Augen zu verbannen, doch Harry bemerkte es nicht. Der Weasley-Junge kam sich so dumm vor und schämte sich für seine eigenen Gedanken. Was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht? Wieso sollte Harry sich auch darum kümmern. Trotzdem fühlte er sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Enttäuscht. Allein. Verletzt. Ron spürte das Stechen in den Augen und schnell stand er auf und lief Richtung Schlafsaal. Oben angekommen wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ron?" Nicht schon wieder! Abrupt drehte er sich um und funkelte sie zornig an. „Was?" 

„Ich wollte nur…" Hermine sah leicht geschockt aus, bei dem Anblick von Rons roten Augen. "Ron, ich…" 

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, OK?! Mir geht´s gut und wenn nicht, geht es dich nicht an. Verstanden?" Er machte sich nicht Mühe die Stimme zu senken, als angesichts seines Gebrülls der Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte. 

„Ron…bitte…ich wollte doch nur…" 

„Nein. Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich brauche keine Hilfe und ich will keine Hilfe!!" Er verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal und knallte die Tür zu. Drinnen schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und begann in sein Kissen zu schluchzen. Warum war die Welt so ungerecht? 

Hermine saß vor der Tür auf dem Fußboden und stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Sie ihre vielleicht letzte Chance verspielt. Ihr verzweifelter Versuch alles zu retten, hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Aber war das das Ende? Das Ende der glücklichen Zeit? Das Ende ihrer Kindheit? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tbc 

Sooooo, das war's erst mal! Mit dem nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr erst nach 21.10 rechnen, weil ich Montag in den Urlaub fliege. *freu* zwei herrliche Wochen Fuerte Ventura!! Sonne, Sand und Meer. *schwärm* Ich weiß, ich bin gemein… ^_- 

Aber ich schreib nur weiter, wenn ich Reviews bekomme! Vielleicht zehn? Nein, das sind nur meine utopischen Vorstellungen. OK, OK ich hör schon auf zu reden (schreiben?). 

Aber trotzdem schreibt mir was, bitte...bitte…biiiiitte! *aufdenknienrumrutsch* Irgendwie unwürdig, oder? Nein, Schluss! Warum bin ich heute so mitteilsam? 


	6. 5 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ich erwähne und erwähnen werde, gehören J.K.Rowling. 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas, bin bewertungssüchtig…Ich brauche Motivation, um weiterzuschreiben, also… ^_^ 

Summary: Warum tut Liebe weh? Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört. Ron's Coming-Out in Chapter Nr.5! Read&Review, please! 

Pairing: RW/HP 

Widmung: Diese FF widme ich Dimfalathiel, meiner Inspiration, meiner Muse, meiner Beta-Leserin und der Inhabern der Exklusivrechte als Erstleser, in einer Person. 

Malfoy nimmt leicht irre Züge an, ich konnte es nicht lassen. Hihi. 

@Alle potenziellen Leser/Reviewer: Sorry, das mit dem Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte eine Anti-Schreib-Phase. Vielleicht würde es besser gehen, wenn ich mehr Kommis bekommen würde… *vorwurfsvollguck* Aber ich will niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen. Hmpf…Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen (und Reviews schreiben *Versuchwareswert*)! 

@Maddyfan: Bist ein Schatz. Daaaaaaaaaaanke!!!! *sich dir an den Hals schmeiß* 

Warum tut Liebe weh? 

5.Kapitel 

Es herrschte gespannte Stimmung. Harry saß zwischen Ron und Hermine, die seit ihrem Streit vor zwei Tagen nicht mehr mit einander gesprochen hatten. Ron ignorierte Hermine vollständig, was ihr jeden Mut zur Versöhnung nahm. Er war sauer, weil sie sich in alles einmischen musste und weil sie ihn so enttäuscht hatte. Harry verstand die beiden nicht. 

Egal wie viel Schmerz er erleiden musste und egal wie sehr es ihn quälte. Er würde alles für sich behalten. Nichts in der Welt sollte ihn von seinem Harry trennen, den der niemals haben konnte. Niemals… Vielleicht… 

[Nein! Nein! Liebe zerstört die Freundschaft…] 

Es war schwer geworden die Gedanken noch von dem abzuwenden, der ihm alles hätte geben können, den er aber niemals würde bekommen können. Die ständige Appetitlosigkeit und die schlaflosen Nächte begannen langsam an seinen Nerven zu zerren. Er hatte etliche Kilos verloren und war dauernd blass. Unter seinen Mitschülern ging das Gerücht um, er hätte eine handfeste Depression. Im Unterricht war er unkonzentriert, was bei keinem Lehrer besonders gut anzukommen schien. Oft flüchtete er sich nun in immer abwegigere Tagräume. Tagträume. Er träumte viel. Nicht nur nachts, auch sonst, immer in Harrys Nähe. Ron schalt sich selbst, er dachte an nichts anders mehr. Harry, sein Harry… 

Langsam stellte er sich selbst die Frage, ob diese verzweifelte Liebe überhaupt einen Sinn hatte. Nie würde Harry ihn lieben können. Nie würde er ihn verstehen können. Nie…nie…ein paar Mal hatte er schon versucht sich damit abzufinden, aber umso verzweifelter er versuchte Harry aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, desto heftiger holten ihn Hoffnungslosigkeit und Sehnsucht wieder ein. 

Doch war Ron dieser Tage nicht der einzige, der unentwegt an Harry dachte. Doch waren dessen Gedanken nicht von unstillbarer Sehnsucht nach Liebe und tiefer Trostlosigkeit bestimmt. Es war mehr ein Warten auf den richtigen Moment zum Zuschlagen. Er würde ihn bekommen und das um jeden Preis und mit allen Mitteln. Sein Weg zu Macht und Reichtum war ihm von klein auf geebnet worden und sein Streben danach war so groß, dass ihm jeder Weg recht war. Harry Potter als sein Geliebter, als Mann an seiner Seite, war ein Ziel auf dem Weg zur unumschränkten Macht. Vielleicht war Harry ein Symbol für den Kampf gegen die schwarze Magie, doch wer Macht erreichen wollte, musste Kompromisse eingehen. Seine Homosexualität würde seinen Weg nicht kreuzen, würde er seine Wahl mit Bedacht treffen. 

Es war ein offenes Slytherin-Geheimnis, dass ihr Prinz das eigene Geschlecht bevorzugte und ganz Slytherin deckte seinen ungekrönten Prinzen. Denn Homosexualität war auch in der Zaubererwelt ein Tabu-Thema. Man wusste darüber Bescheid, sprach aber nicht davon. Malfoy, dem das natürlich vollkommen bewusst war, handelte also mit äußerstem Fingerspitzengefühl, doch nichts sollte ihn daran hindern, die herrschende Kraft, die ihm zustand, auch zu erlangen.

Auch wenn Harry bisher nicht die leisesten Andeutungen gemacht hatte, sich für Männer zu interessieren, wachte er mit Argusaugen. Harry Potter war für ihn bestimmt, seine Liebe war für ihn bestimmt. Er sollte derjenige sein, der ihm das Coming-Out entlockte. 

Machthunger, unersättlich, Sehnsucht, unstillbar… 

Warum konnte er ihm seine Gefühle nicht einfach gestehen? Würde das nicht alles erleichtern, zumindest sein Herz, aber es würde neue Probleme bringen. Probleme… 

Er seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die zweihundert Wassermolchschwänze, die er in einer Stunde zerhacken sollte. Ron ärgerte sich über Snape, er war so ein parteiisches Schwein, ein solches A… Er hatte ihm eine fette Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, weil er seiner Meinung nach im Unterricht geschlafen hatte. Nach einer Stunde taten ihm Hände und Rücken weh und missmutig machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe bei Snape Meldung zu machen. 

Er bog um die Ecke zum Turm, als ihn eine grobe Hand herum zog und gegen die Wand schleuderte. Die Gesichter von Malfoys Gorillas tauchten in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf. Und noch bevor er die Situation wirklich realisiert hatte, spürte er Goyles Faust in der Magengrube. Er keuchte auf, kam aber kaum zum Luft holen, denn wieder schlug der Slytherin zu. Crabbe rammte ihm das Knie zwischen die Beine. Ron stöhnte und rutschte die Wand hinunter, er sackte in sich zusammen. Obwohl er am Boden lag, ließen die beiden nicht von ihm ab. Crabbes Fuß traf ihn hart, und er wimmerte und sah zu den beiden Slytherin auf. Goyle grinste fies und höhnte: „Na, Wiesel, wie fühlst du dich?" Der Gryffindor gab keine Antwort und blickte auf den Boden, alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Ein paar schwarze Schuhe traten auf ihn zu. Langsam wanderte sein Blick die schwarzen Hosenbeine hoch. „He, du kleine Schwucht…" Ein Wink, Crabbe verstummte und wich zurück. „Wiesel, lass die Finger von Potter. Er gehört mir, niemand wird sich zwischen uns stellen." Ungläubig starrte Ron ihn an. Was erzählte dieser Slytherin da? Malfoy begehrte Harry? „Er ist mein Schlüssel zur Macht. Zur Macht, die mir zusteht. Niemand hindert mich daran, schon gar nicht du." Seine Stimme stieg um eine Oktave. „Du könntest alles zerstören mit deiner…deiner…Macht ist das, wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Macht ist alles. Potter ist der Schlüssel." Ein leicht irreres Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Wage es nicht noch ein Mal Potter so nahe zu kommen! Und lass diese Blicke…" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt davon. 

„Malfoy sieht es nun mal nicht gern, wenn sich jemand dazwischen drängt. Malfoy wird Potter bekommen, du hast keine Chance, klar?! Du hast gehört, was Malfoy gesagt hat. Sonst könnten wir dir wirklich weh tun und das möchtest du doch nicht, oder?!" Ron antworte nicht, aber die Schlussfolgerung rastete in seinem Kopf ein. „Und vergiss nicht, zu keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen, sonst machen wir dich kalt…" Die beiden drehten sich um und verschwanden. Ron saß zusammen gesunken an der kalten Steinwand und atmete schwer. Er musste das eben Gehörte erst verdauen. 

Rons Kopf dröhnte und alles drehte sich. Langsam richtete er sich auf und musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Er stöhnte und auf wackligen Knien wankte er zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam er halb kriechend, halb taumelnd am Turm an. Er murmelte das Passwort, die fette Dame warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und schwang zur Seite. 

Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, der sofort verstummte, und alle Blicke wurden auf ihn gerichtet. Ron gab sich Mühe die anderen zu ignorieren und so schnell wie möglich ging er auf die Treppe zu und stieg hinauf. 

Rasch verschwand er im Jungenschlafsaal. Drinnen lehnte er sich kurz erschöpft gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Doch dann überkam ihn das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen und er stürzte ins Badezimmer. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er beugte sich über die Kloschüssel. 

Er fühlte sich schrecklich, alles tat ihm weh und Malfoys Worte fanden erst jetzt ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Er sah in den Spiegel und befühlte die große Schramme über dem Auge, hatte aber keine Lust sich jetzt darum zu kümmern. Langsam ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. 

„Ron, was ist los?" Er antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. 

„Was ist bloß passiert, dass du nicht mehr redest. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde…" 

Ron antworte immer noch nicht. Freunde… 

Hermine trat aus der Ecke, in der sie gestanden hatte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn. „Ron, warum kannst du nicht mit mir reden?" 

„Mit dir reden? Würdest du mich auch verstehen?" Er setzte sich auf und sah sie durchdringend an. Hermine blickte ihn schweigend an, lächelte leicht und nickte. 

Er atmete tief durch und sah aus dem Fenster. Jetzt, jetzt könnte er alles sagen. Ihr alles erzählen. Wieder sah er sie an. 

„Nacht für Nacht kann ich nicht schlafen. Nacht für Nacht die selbe Angst, Wut, Verzweiflung. Tag für Tag, an dem ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und das alles nur, weil ich ihn liebe." Er sah wieder stur aus dem Fenster. Aber Hermine schwieg. Nach einer Weile sagte Ron: „Wenn aus wahrer Freundschaft Liebe wird, wird aus Liebe nie mehr Freundschaft. Und deshalb werde ich nicht zulassen, dass meine Liebe die Freundschaft zerstört." 

„Oh, Ron. Hätte ich doch nur gewusst…" Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an. 

„Was wäre, wenn du gewusst hättest? Was könntest du tun? Was könnte ich tun?" Zornig funkelte er sie an. 

„Ich hätte…" 

„Was hättest du? Mir gesagt, ich solle mit Harry reden? Niemals…" 

„Ich hätte dir nichts gesagt. Nichts, wenn du es nicht willst…ich bewundere dich, deine Kraft. Wie lange hast du diese Last mit dir herumgetragen, hast alles ertragen. Aber du zahlst einen hohen Preis für deinen Stolz…Wie das klingt. Bescheuert. Hör dir an wie ich rede, obwohl ich nichts zu sagen habe. Ich rede Schwachsinn und kann das, was ich sagen will, ja doch nicht ausdrücken. Vielleicht kann ich nichts tun, dir keinen schlauen Rat geben, aber ich kann da sein, wenn du mich brauchst." Eindringlich sah sie ihn an. 

„Danke." Wie dankbar er für ihre Worte war, konnte er nicht sagen. -Ich kann da sein- 

„Du musst ihn wirklich lieben." Hermine lächelte. 

„Ja, ich liebe ihn, aber er wird nie…" 

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Behutsam nahm Hermine ihren besten Freund in den Arm. Er ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen. Doch er spürte das Brennen in den Augen. 

„Ich will stark sein. Ich will nicht weinen." Presste er hervor. „Niemand kann immer stark sein, Ron." Meinte Hermine leise und strich ihm über den Rücken. Ron schluchzte und schon liefen unkontrolliert Tränen über seine Wangen. Er spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seiner Brust löste. Vielleicht würde doch alles anders kommen…Hermine hielt ihn fest, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Etwas verlegen löste sich Ron aus der Umarmung. „Danke." Murmelte er noch einmal und genoss die ungewohnte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. 

„Ron?" 

„Hm?" 

„Wer hat dich verprügelt?" 

„Malfoys Gorillas." 

„Crabbe und Goyle? Warum?" 

Ron musste nun doch unwillkürlich grinsen und erzählte Hermine kurz von Malfoys kleinem Auftritt. Auch Hermine musste nun lachen. „Der ist ja irre. Was willst du jetzt tun?" 

„Nichts. Es geht alles so weiter wie bisher." 

„Aber…" Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie verstummte. 

„Es hat alles funktioniert und das wird es auch weiterhin." 

„Wie du meinst, trotzdem…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tbc 


	7. 6 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ich erwähne und erwähnen werde, gehören J.K.Rowling. 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas, bin bewertungssüchtig…Ich brauche Motivation, um weiterzuschreiben, also… ^-^ 

Summary: Warum tut Liebe weh? Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört. Harry erfährt endlich die Wahrheit. Doch noch ist nichts geklärt…Read&Review, please! 

Pairing: RW/HP 

Widmung: Diese FF widme ich Dimfalathiel, meiner Inspiration, meiner Muse, meiner Beta-Leserin und der Inhabern der Exklusivrechte als Erstleser, in einer Person. 

Die Idee mit dem vergessenen Zaubererstab ist nicht so berühmt, aber ich brauchte unbedingt nen Grund, warum Ron zurück geht…^-^ 

@alle Reviewer: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKE!! So hatte ich mir das vorgestellt!! *wink* Ganz lieben Dank für die tollen Kommis! ^-° 

Und es tut mir ganz doll leid, dass das mit den neuen Piteln immer so lange dauert, aber ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mensch…Sorry und danke fürs Warten. Ich beeil mich auch ganz doll. Krieg ich trotzdem Kommis?? *flehendguck* 

Warum tut Liebe weh? 

6.Kapitel 

Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, dass Harry in Flitwicks Unterricht den Gefühlszauber„Re-amor-amare" hatte ausprobieren müssen. Zwei Wochen, in denen er viel nachgedacht hatte. 

Waren es nur Minuten gewesen, Minuten, die ihn völlig neue Gefühle und Empfindungen hatten kennen lernen lassen. Tiefe Gefühle, Schmerz, Sehnsucht, Verzweiflung und Angst… Harry kannte die Angst, oft war er ihr begegnet. Doch dieses Mal konnte er ihr nichts entgegensetzen, keine Waffe oder verborgenden Kraft, die ihn schützte. Denn es war nicht Angst vor dem Tod oder Schmerz, sondern Angst vor Ablehnung, Zurückweisung, Hass. 

Er spürte die Sehnsucht, die Verzweiflung, die Angst und doch gab es die Schranken in seinem Kopf, die ihm nicht erlaubten, die Ursache zu entschlüsseln. Er wusste es, er hatte es doch Sekunden lang gewusst, doch blieb bloß der blasse Schimmer einer Erinnerung zurück. Nebel, der dichter und grauer wurde, wenn er der Lösung, der Erlösung ganz nah zu sein schien, hing um seine Gedanken. 

Unergründlich war die Sehnsucht, die ihn nicht mehr losließ. Unergründlich, sie war da und doch weit weg. Keinen Grund und doch wichtig. 

Schon hatte er versucht, da es ihm unmöglich schien, Licht ins Dunkel seiner sehnenden Gedanken zu bringen, von den Gefühlen loszukommen, doch waren sie nun ein Teil von ihm. Umso mehr ihm das bewusst wurde, umso tiefer versuchte er in die Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses vorzudringen und umso stärker wurde der Wunsch endlich eine Antwort auf seine Fragen, die Gefühle zu erlangen. 

Harry hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, als Hermine und Ron plötzlich wieder mit einander sprachen. Die ständige Streiterei der beiden berührten ihn nicht weiter, sodass er sich keine großen Gedanken darum machte. 

Als sie wieder einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, während Harry beim Quidditch-Training war und Hausaufgaben machten, konnte Hermine sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ron wusste genau, dass sie diese Sache ständig beschäftigte. Seit ihrer Aussprache warf Hermine ihm nun immer wieder mitleidige Blicke zu, sagt aber nichts. Doch nun rutschte sie unbehaglich auf ihrem Sessel hin und her, und warf ihm immer wieder Blicke von der Seite zu. Ron, den das Gehampel allmählich zu stören begann, sah von seinem Blatt auf und sah sie an. "Hermine…" 

„Ron, ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich sehe immer, wie du dich quälst. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ihm deine sehnsüchtigen Blicke nicht auf…" 

„Hermine." Sagte Ron ärgerlich. 

„Ron, ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen! Ich finde es auch nicht gut, dass du Malfoys Drohung so auf die leichte Schulter nimmst." 

„Hermine, ich dachte, wir wären uns einig gewesen, dass Malfoy nur ein durchgeknallter Schönling ist?!" 

„Er schon, aber seine beiden Kleiderschränke…" 

„Die werden mich doch nicht unter der Nase der Lehrer zu Brei schlagen, oder?!" 

„Versucht haben sie es…" 

„Mm." Für Ron war dieses Thema beendet und er wandte sich wieder seiner VGDDK – Hausaufgabe zu. Hermine warf ihm noch einen verstimmten Blick zu, widmete sich dann aber doch wieder ihrer Runen – Übersetzung. 

Nach wenigen Minuten stieg das Gryffindor – Quidditch – Team begleitet von lautem Geplapper durch das Portraitloch und Harry ließ sich neben Ron in einen Sessel fallen. Hermine sah auf und fragte: „Und wie war's?! Wenn man dich so anschaut, ziemlich matschig." 

„Jap, ziemlich." Sagte Harry und nahm die Brille ab, um diese zu putzen. Hermine schaute missmutig auf Harry verdreckte Schuhe und murmelte etwas von Hauselfen und Zumutung. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und Harry stand auf. „Ich werde wohl besser gleich duschen gehen…" Er verteilte kleine Matschklumpen auf dem Weg nach oben und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal. 

Ron seufzte und sah ihm hinterher. Harry ging jetzt duschen. Duschen… 

Seit Prof. Moody das letzte Jahr nun mal nicht so gut überstanden hatte, hatten sie wieder einen neuen Lehrer in `Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste` bekommen. Es war allerdings eine Lehrerin, und diese erinnerte Harry stark an eine Lehrerin, die er in seiner Elementary School gehabt hatte. Wenn sie vor der Klasse sprach, hatten alle das Gefühl, sie wären im Kindergarten. Wenn sie sprach, dann in einer Tonlage und Art und Weise, als würde sie ihnen erklären, was eins und eins ist. Und dementsprechend war auch das Unterrichtsniveau, sie hatten bisher nichts neues behandelt, nur schwarze Geschöpfe, die sie schon kannten. Außerdem war Prof. Dunwell immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu überfordern. Über die Theorie über Vampire und Werwölfe, und Wichtel, wie schon bei Lockhardt, aus Cornwall waren sie nicht hinausgekommen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder eine Stunde damit verbracht hatten, Quelltexte aus dem Buch zusammen zu fassen, klagte Hermine, dass sie so die ZAGs wohl nie bestehen würden. Ron und Harry mussten ihr leider recht gegeben, denn die Prüfungen würden sich wohl nicht um Wichtel drehen. Sie fragten sich ernsthaft, was diese Lehrerin dann in den höheren Klassen durchnahm, geschweige denn in den unteren. 

Als sie dieses Mal den Klassenraum betraten, sahen sie auf dem Lehrertisch eine verheißungsvolle Holzkiste stehen. Neugierig murmelnd ließen sie sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder und warteten auf Prof. Dunwell. Sie betrat die Klasse und alle Blicke folgten ihr bis nach vorn. Sie lächelte. „Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Bitte nehmen sie die Bücher heraus. Heute wollen wir den Text über Imps durchnehmen." Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse und Hermine hob die Hand. „Bitte Professor, was ist in der Kiste?" „Mein liebes Kind, das ist nichts für sie. Das ist ein Irrwicht. Der ist für die sechsten Klassen gedacht, damit würden sie wohl noch nicht fertig werden, gefährliche Biester." – Damit würden sie wohl noch nicht fertig werden. – Das war die typische Antwort, wenn sie versuchten Prof. Dunwell zu erklären, dass sie dieses Thema schon behandelt hatten und damit sehr wohl zu recht kamen. 

Also holten alle ihre Bücher hervor und begannen den Text zu lesen. 

Nach dieser Stunde waren sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, als Ron plötzlich stehen blieb. 

„Was…" 

„Verdammt…ich hab meinen Zauberstab vergessen!!" 

„Du hast ihn doch in dieser Stunde überhaupt nicht gebraucht, vielleicht ist er noch in der Mappe…" 

„Nein, ich hatte ihn ausgepackt, weil ich dachte, wir bekommen endlich was zu tun. Wo hab ich bloß meinen Kopf?!" 

„Auf deinen Schultern!" Grinste Harry und Hermine warf ihm einen Kein-Wunder-Blick zu. 

„Ich geh ihn schnell holen, er wird ja noch auf dem Tisch liegen." Er drehte sich um und lief den Gang zurück. 

Harry und Hermine gingen in die Große Halle, wo es schon nach Mittagessen roch. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen Gryffindors und begannen zu essen. Nach einer halben Stunde fragte Harry: „Wo ist eigentlich Ron abgeblieben? Er wird den Raum doch nach fünf Jahren Hogwarts finden, ohne sich zu verlaufen, oder?!" 

„Egal, was er macht, er sollte sich beeilen, wir haben gleich bei Snape und er killt uns, wenn wir zu spät kommen." 

Sie erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, wo sie Zaubertränke hatten. 

„Ron ist ja immer noch nicht da…" Harry sah sich unruhig nach seinem besten Freund um. 

„Hermine, ich geh besser nach ihm sehen, vielleicht hat er's ja vergessen…" 

„Aber beeil dich, wenn Snape kommt, dann…" Doch Harry war schon die Treppen hoch gerannt. Oben überlegte er kurz, wohin er gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber für den Klassenraum für VGDDK. Er haste noch mehr Treppen empor und kam schließlich vor der Tür zum Stehen. Sie war nur angelehnt. Er hielt inne. Ein leises Wimmern drang an sein Ohr, schon wollte er in den Raum stürzen, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. 

„Du ekelst mich an, Weasley. So etwas hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet." Seine Stimme klang kalt und voller Hass. „Aber Harry, bitte…ich…" Es war Ron! Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, also stand er nur da und horchte. „Aber Harry, ich liebe dich doch." „Du liebst mich, ja?! Ein Jungen? Du bist widerlich. Abschaum." 

Harry schluckte fest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tbc 

Sorry, dass jetzt hier nen Cut kommt, aber das passte so gut. ^-^ 


	8. 7 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ich erwähne und erwähnen werde, gehören J.K.Rowling. 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas, bin bewertungssüchtig…Ich brauche Motivation, um weiterzuschreiben, also… ^-^ 

Summary: Warum tut Liebe weh? Weil sie die Freundschaft zerstört. „Ja Harry, ich liebe dich. Doch glaubst du, es ist so einfach?" Ron/Harry pairing!! Siebentes Pitel!! Read&Review, please! 

Pairing: RW/HP 

Widmung: Diese FF widme ich Dimfalathiel, meiner Inspiration, meiner Muse, meiner Beta-Leserin und der Inhabern der Exklusivrechte als Erstleser, in einer Person. 

Das Pitel ist diesmal nicht so lange, aber ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen. ^_- 

Das nächste Mal gibst wieder mehr…*wink* Schreibt mir ein paar Reviews *bitte*!! 

Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht weiter erklären, wie Harry sich bewusst wird, dass er Rons Liebe braucht… 

@alle: Danke fürs Lesen und Kommis schreiben!! Alle die keine geschrieben haben, sollten jetzt bitte schön ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen!! *fg* 

Warum tut Liebe weh? 

7. Kapitel 

Harry atmete tief durch. Ron, aber… 

„Weasley, hau bloß ab. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen und komm bloß nicht wieder an." 

„Nein…bitte nicht. Riddikulus!" Ron Stimme klang kläglich. Harrys anders Ich lachte. 

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und stieß die Tür auf. 

„Riddikulus!" Es puffte und der Irrwicht verschwand. 

Harry stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Ron und hörte ihn leise schluchzen. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, denn dann müsst er ihm in die Augen sehen. Minutenlang standen sie so da. Ron war verstummt. Wieder atmete Harry tief durch und drehte sich langsam um. Ron saß auf dem Boden, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und starrte auf seine Schuhe. Den Zauberstab hatte er immer noch umklammert, seine Knöchel waren weiß. Immer noch liefen stumme Tränen seine Wangen hinab. 

„Ron, ich…" Er brach ab. Ron sah ihn mit roten Augen an, seine Unterlippe zitterte. Doch dann sprang er auf und rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Klassenzimmer. 

Harry sah ihm nach und ließ sich an auf einen der Tische sinken. Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Ron, sein Ron, sein Freund, sein bester Freund. Er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Er schämte sich fast dafür. Er schlief neben ihm im Schlafsaal, saß neben ihm im Unterricht, aß mit ihm am Gryffindor-Tisch und er hatte nichts bemerkt. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt. 

Jetzt wusste er es. Alles. Es ergab endlich einen Sinn. Plötzlich strahlte Licht hell durch den Nebel. Der Schleier verschwand. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und im selben Moment fühlte er sich, also ob er in ein tiefes Loch stürzte. Die Sehnsucht, die Verzweiflung und die Angst bekamen plötzlich ein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich gefangen. Gefangen in Gefühlen, stark, so stark. Er schloss die Augen. 

Er liebte Ron. 

Harry war nicht mehr zu Zaubertränke gegangen. Snapes Tyrannei hätte er jetzt nicht auch noch ertragen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er liebte Ron, Ron liebte ihn, aber würden sie zu einander finden? Die Zweifel waren groß und jetzt hatte er nicht die Kraft, den Mut zu Ron zu gehen. Ziellos lief er am See entlang und versuchte seine arg verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war ein trübes Herbstwetter, es nieselte leicht und dunkle graue Wolken zogen schnell am Himmel entlang. Er blieb stehen und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein. Er beobachtete den Riesenkraken, bis seine Finger steif vor Kälte und seine Kleidung völlig durchnässt waren.Langsam ging er zurück zum Schloss, ihm graute vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum voller Schüler, er wollte nur allein sein und mit niemandem reden. 

Vielleicht war das alles nicht so plötzlich gekommen, doch jäh hatte er begreifen müssen, dass er jemanden liebte, es schon lange tat... 

„Weltenbummler!" Die fette Dame schwang zur Seite und gab dass Portraitloch frei. Harry ließ kurz den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen. Ron war nicht da. Hermine saß in der Ecke über ihre Bücher gebeugt. Sie sah nicht auf, also beeilte sich Harry, denn er hatte keine Lust Fragen zu beantworten. Schnell stieg er zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein Blick verriet ihm, dass Ron hier war. Die Vorhänge seines Bettes waren zugezogen. Leise ging er zu seinem Bett, er wollte nicht, dass Ron ihn bemerkte. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, mit ihm zu sprechen. 

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war erst halb sechs. Doch hatte er keinen Hunger. Vielleicht war es zu früh, um schlafen zu gehen, aber der gefüllte Gemeinschaftsraum reizte ihn nicht. Und hinter den schweren Vorhängen seines Bettes hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. 

Er hatte gerade seinen Pyjama angezogen, als die Blenden von Rons Bett sich bewegten. Ron saß noch vollständig angezogen auf dem Bett, man sah deutlich, dass er geweint hatte. Doch Harry sah ihn nicht direkt an. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so unbehaglich. Er sah auf seine Socken und studierte sorgfältig das Muster. Die Gedanken rasten. Er liebte Ron, Ron liebte ihn. Es könnte so einfach sein, ihm zu sagen, was er empfand. 

„Ron, ich…" Unsicher sah er ihn an. „Ron, was ich gehört habe, ich…" Ron blickte ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Ablehnung. 

Harry wusste selbst nicht, was er sagte, die Worte sprudelten einfach aus seinem Mund. 

„Ron, ich liebe dich." Dabei sah er ihm fest in die Augen. Als Ron nicht antwortete und ihn nur weiter durchdringend ansah, lächelte Harry leicht. 

Doch Ron erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, statt dessen sagte er: „Ja Harry, ich liebe dich. Doch glaubst du, es ist so einfach?" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Lange Zeit habe ich auf ein kleines Zeichen gewartet, dass du überhaupt bemerkst, dass ich da bin. Du überhaupt bemerkst, wie es mir geht, dass es dich interessiert. Und jetzt kommst du und sagst, dass du mich liebst?" Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Nein Harry, so einfach ist es nicht. Es hat weh getan, dass begreifen zu müssen. Begreifen zu müssen, dass meine Gefühle unerwidert bleiben würden. Dass…ich kann das nicht, Harry." 

Ron drehte sich um, ging schnell zum Fenster. Harry sank aufs Bett, er verstand nicht, warum Ron das sagte. Er liebte ihn? Warum sagte er so etwas. Die Worte taten weh und Harry spürte ein Brennen in den Augen. Die Tränen liefen und Harry war nicht in der Lage, dem etwas entgegen zu setzen. Im Halbdunkel des Schlafsaals sah er zu Ron hinüber. Er stand am Fenster und seine Schulte hoben und senkten sich leicht unter leisen Schluchzern. 

Harry wusste nicht, warum er das tat. Er stand auf und ging langsam auf Ron zu. Zaghaft berührte er ihn an der Schulter. Ron drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Harrys Unterlippe zitterte heftig und er stieß hervor: „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid." Ron schloss die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Harry, bitte, mir tut es leid. Ich liebe dich." (danke an Ärmel und Max^^) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tbc 

Aufklärung gibt's im nächsten Chap!!!! ^-^ 


End file.
